You Show Duel School, Here Rue Come!
by YuGiOh Newbie Author
Summary: Sejak kedatangan Adik barunya, tentunya banyak hal menarik yang mengisi hari-hari Shingo, sehingga hidup Shingo menjadi lebih "NERAKA". Apalagi saat Rue mendaftar ke You Show Duel School. Entah ini harus disebut neraka juga, atau … kesempatan ….


**You Show Duel School, Here Rue Come!**

**.**

**By:** _YuGiOh Newbie Author_

_(Runa Mutou & Gia-XY)_

**.**

**Summary:**

Sejak kedatangan adik barunya, tentunya banyak hal menarik yang mengisi hari-hari Shingo, sehingga hidup Shingo menjadi lebih "NERAKA". Apalagi saat Rue mendaftar ke You Show Duel School. Entah ini harus disebut neraka juga, atau … kesempatan ….

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**__ © Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi_

_**Rue Sawatari**__ © Runa Mutou_

_**Story **__© YuGiOh Newbie Author (Runa Mutou & Gia-XY)_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, __**RUE ALERT**__, AR, Maybe OOC, Some non-formal language, Some Japanese, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suatu Sabtu siang di Maiami _City_, sang raja siang bersinar terik menerangi kota itu. Seharusnya, siang itu menjadi siang yang _normal _di kediaman Sawatari, dan juga menjadi siang yang seharusnya menjanjikan "sesuatu" bagi salah satu tuan rumah kediaman Sawatari dengan kedatangan seorang manusia titisan dewi bernama Yuuya Sakaki …, kalau saja seorang Reiji Akaba tidak datang dan menghancurkan semuanya ….

Ya, siang itu, anak kedua dari calon _mayor_ Maiami _City_, Rue Sawatari, menelepon Yuuya—entah darimana ia mendapat nomor ponsel Yuuya, sampai-sampai Kakaknya tercinta, Shingo Sawatari, sempat harus menahan keiriannya pada adiknya tercinta itu—dan mengajaknya untuk datang ke kediaman Sawatari. Yah, hitung-hitung, kejutan sedikit untuk Shingo, sekaligus—ehem—permintaan maaf dari Rue karena sering membuat kakaknya tercinta itu naik darah.

Tentunya Shingo sangat terkejut saat melihat kehadiran Yuuya yang datang ke rumahnya, sangat terkejut. Bukan hanya karena seorang Yuuya Sakaki datang ke rumahnya, tetapi juga karena … REIJI AKABA IKUT DENGANNYA! Ya, ampun …. Mimpi apa Shingo semalam?! Kenapa ia harus melihat calon kekasihya(?) datang ke rumahnya dengan Reiji tepat di hari santainya?! Demi apa pun, terkutuklah kau bagi Shingo, Reiji!

Sebenarnya, awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Reiji berkata kalau ia datang hanya untuk menyerahkan sesuatu untuk sang Ayah dari Sawatari bersaudara itu, setelah itu Reiji berniat pergi dari sana. Tetapi, jangan lupa kalau tingkat keisengan Rue itu melebihi batas.

Rue memaksa Reiji masuk ke rumah besarnya itu, lalu membiarkan Reiji dan Shingo berbincang—walau sebenarnya mereka hanya diam saja—berdua. Sementara itu, Rue dan Yuuya asyik mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Yeah, seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Reiji dan Shingo hanya diam saja, tetapi keheningan di antara mereka berakhir saat Reiji menatap Yuuya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kuingatkan, sangat sulit membuat seorang Reiji Akaba untuk tersenyum, SANGAT SULIT, walau itu hanya senyum tipis sekalipun! Tak lama kemudian, Reiji akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "ia memang anak yang menarik."

Rasanya, Shingo seperti tersambar petir begitu mendengar perkataan Reiji. Tentu saja label saingan yang kemarin masih ditempelkan Shingo pada Reiji dengan ragu-ragu, langsung tertempel sempurna saat anak kedua keluarga Sawatari mendengar kata-kata Reiji tadi. Tetapi karena tidak ingin ketahuan kalau ia juga tertarik pada Yuuya, Shingo menukas perkataan Reiji, "Memang apa menariknya bocah hiperaktif seperti Yuuya Sakaki?"

Berkat kata-katanya, Shingo langsung disambut oleh tatapan dingin dari Reiji. Sayang sekali, bagi orang-orang yang bahagia melihat Shingo menderita, karena tatapan itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, Reiji pun kembali menatap ke arah Yuuya dengan tatapan lembut. Sungguh, tatapan Reiji bahkan membuat narator menjadi merinding ….

"Ada kecantikan yang tak ada hubungannya dengan fisik, dan hal itu ada padanya."

Shingo merasakan dirinya seakan tersambar petir beserta panah besi yang menembus jantungnya begitu ia mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Reiji. Shingo langsung melemparkan tatapan sadis, karena Reiji mulai … ehem … menunjukkan aksi untuk memulai perang …. Dan bukannya mendukung sang kakak, Rue justru mendukung Reiji. Menyisakan Yuuya yang terheran-heran melihat "perang" yang telah terjadi.

Reiji membetulkan letak kacamatnya. Diam-diam, ia menatap tajam ke arah Shingo, mengisyaratkan tatapan peperangan. Shingo nyaris ciut melihatnya, tapi mengingat Yuuya berjarak beberapa _meter_ dari tempat mereka, jiwa "ksatria"nya kembali membara dan membalas tatapan Reiji, menerima perang.

Reiji menyeringai. Ternyata, jiwa Shingo sebagai murid _LDS_ tidaklah sekecil bayangannya. Itu berarti, ia telah mendapatkan lawan yang "cukup" pantas dalam peperangan itu. Perjuangan tidak akan seru tanpa tantangan bukan? Yuuya sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat aksi tatap-tatapan dua orang lelaki di depannya.

"Yuuya-_nii_, mending temani Rue main di kamar, yuk. Tidak ada gunanya melihat dua singa berebut 'tahta'," celetuk Rue seraya mendorong Yuuya menjauh, tentu bocah itu tak ingin mata Yuuya ternoda oleh aksi mereka. Yuuya masih bingung, tetapi ia memilih untuk menatap Rue dan mengangguk saja. Yah, mungkin memang nasibnya kalau ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan ia mengerti di dunia ini. Sementara itu, Shingo masih tetap siaga di posisinya.

"Baiklah, Akaba-_san_. Mumpung adikku sudah menyingkirkan penonton, sebaiknya cepat kita selesaikan urusan ini." Reiji memasang wajah merendahkan ke arah Shingo tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, seakan tatapannya sudah mengucapkan semua yang ingin ia katakan. Merasa terhina, Shingo lalu mengepalkan tangannya kencang-kencang dan menggeram kesal.

"Heh? Ada apa? Apakah saya salah bicara pada Akaba-_san_?" tanya Shingo sinis sembari menyeringai, tak terduga ajaran dari adiknya tercinta rupanya berguna.

Reiji membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu berkata, "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, Apa mungkin orang sepertimu bisa 'menyelesaikan urusan' dengan cara yang berkelas? Seingatku, bahkan kau masih kalah _duel _dengan seorang Yuuya Sakaki yang persentase menangnya hanya mendekati 50%."

_/ANJIR! SIALAN!/_ Perlu diingat, sebanyak apa pun Shingo belajar pada Adiknya, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Reiji Akaba dalam hal beradu mulut. Kali ini, tangan Shingo terkepal dua kali lebih kencang.

Reiji mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap ke arah Shingo. Ia lalu bertanya dengan nada datar, "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau kesal. Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

"Jika kau lebih pintar dari penampilanmu, seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya …," sahut Shingo lirih.

Reiji kembali menatap Shingo dengan tatapan merendahkan, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, kuasumsikan kau kesal karena sejak pertama kali mencoba mendekati 'orang itu', sampai sekarang kau sama sekali tidak mengalami perkembangan, dan mungkin malah kalah dengan dengan 'seseorang'. Bukan begitu?"

_JLEB!_

Tak perlu jawaban yang pasti karena keadaan Shingo sekarang sudah menjadi jawaban. Diam-diam Rue mengintip dari kamarnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menepuk dahinya melihat sang kakak yang sama sekali tidak memungkinkan akan memenangkan perang. Bersyukur Yuuya sudah ia selamatkan dari medan perang.

"_Nee_, Rue, mereka sedang apa, sih?" tanya Yuuya, mencolek pundak Rue dengan wajah penasaran.

"Mendiskusikan dan melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _LDS_. Yuuya-_nii_ orang luar, jadi tidak boleh dengar pembicaraan," sahut Rue. Yuuya mengangguk-angguk paham. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian, ia menatap Rue dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rue, kau tidak masuk _LDS_ juga?" tanya Yuuya penasaran. Rue menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuya lagi, masih dengan rasa penasaran yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Rue nggak mau. Rue maunya di _You Show Duel School_ saja," jawab Rue _simple_. Yuuya tertawa kecil. Ia yakin, kalau di sini ada Shuzou, pasti ia sudah ribut karena akhirnya ada orang yang ingin masuk ke _Duel Shool_ yang dipimpinnya.

Rue menelengkan kepalanya, "kenapa Yuuya-_nii_ tertawa?"

"Ah, hanya membayangkan reaksi seseorang kalau kau berkata seperti tadi di depannya," terang Yuuya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Uu? Siapa?" tanya Rue.

"_Etto_, Hiiragi Shuzou, kepala sekolah dari _YSDS_," jawab Yuuya.

"_Nee_~ _nee_~ di sana ada siapa saja?" tanya Rue antusias. Yuuya terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai menghitung dengan jarinya sambil mengingat-ingat para anggota Duel School yang diikutinya.

"Hiiragi-_san_, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Sora, dan aku."

"Tambah Rue jadi delapan~" tukas Rue. Yuuya mengangguk riang.

"Iya! Kalau Rue, pasti bisa cepat akrab dengan yang lain!" Seru Yuuya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"_Nee_, Yuuya-_nii_. Mending pergi, yuk. Dalam beberapa menit lagi, akan ada ledakan hebat …," sela Rue seraya mengintip Reiji dan Shingo. Yuuya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Tetapi, ia memutuskan memilih untuk mengangguk, menerima ajakan Rue.

_/Akan berbahaya jika tetap di sini …,/_ batin Rue.

* * *

"Huaaa~ jadi ini _You Show Duel School_?" Rue tampak begitu senang melihat bangunan di hadapannya. Yuuya mengangguk riang, lalu menarik pelan tangan Rue yang sedang digandengnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Yuuya pada Rue.

"Yaaa~" Rue mengangguk dengan riangnya. Tetapi sebelum mereka sempat masuk, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok kecil yang berlari keluar dari bangunan dan mengarah langsung pada Yuuya.

"Yuuyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Seru sosok itu, sambil berlari cepat dan langsung memeluk Yuuya. Niatnya, sih, memeluk. Nahas, ia dan Yuuya malah tertubruk satu sama lain ….

"Aw!" Yuuya terjatuh dengan sosok tadi menindihnya, untung saja Rue tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Yuuya! Aku merindukanmuuu~! Ke mana saja kau?!" Mendengar suara super cempreng dari orang yang menubruknya, Yuuya perlahan mendorong orang itu. Tentu saja, Yuuya tahu siapa orang itu. Orang itu adalah ….

"Sora! Cepat menyingkir dari atasku! Aku tidak bisa berdiri!" Yah, Yuuya, siapa sangka, seorang Sora Shiunin lebih berat dari kelihatannya.

"Eit! Tidak bisa~ jawab dulu pertanyaanku," balas Sora santai, tidak peduli Yuuya yang mulai meronta keberatan.

"Apaaaaaa? Cepatlaaah!" Seru Yuuya mulai tidak sabar.

"Kau dari mana saja~? Sejak dua hari yang lalu kau tidak datang k—"

"Yuuya-_nii_ menemani Rue, makanya tidak datang ke sini."

"Eh?" Sora menoleh pada suara yang memotong perkataannya. Rue kini tersenyum polos tanpa dosa. Sora lalu menunjuk Rue dan menatap Yuuya. Ia bertanya, "dia siapa? Kok, rasanya mirip seseorang …."

"Bangun dulu! Nanti kukenalkan dia di dalam," balas Yuuya. Sora menurut dan segera menjauh. Yuuya langsung buru-buru berdiri sambil mendengus kesal, lalu menggandeng tangan Rue.

"Nah, ayo masuk dulu," ajak Yuuya pada kedua anak itu—walau tepatnya lebih ditujukan pada Rue. Rue mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Yuuya masuk, Sora mengikuti di samping Yuuya sambil cemberut melihat tangan Yuuya yang menggandeng tangan kecil Rue.

"_Nee_, Yuuya, kau curaaaang! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menggandeng tanganku, tetapi kau malah menggandeng tangan anak ituuuu?" tanya Sora, protes atas ketidakadilan yang diterimanya dari Yuuya.

"Sora, dia ini masih kecil. Beda denganmu. Lagipula, kau ini laki-laki, mengalahlah padanya," sahut Yuuya, membuat Sora menggembungkan pipinya.

Mendadak, dahi Sora berkerut. "Tunggu, apa hubungannya kalau aku laki-laki? Memangnya anak ini bukan lelaki?" tanya Sora. Yuuya dan Rue menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Sora. Yuuya lalu menatap Sora dengar tatapan bingung.

"Maksudnya … kaupikir dia ini lelaki …?" Dan dengan polosnya, Sora hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yuuya. Ya, ampun …. Sora, apa sebegitu cantiknya Yuuya sampai Rue tidak terlihat sebagai seorang wanita di matamu …? Yah, walau sepertinya, tidak 100% karena kecantikan Yuuya juga, sih. Salahkan _double trap_ yang satu ini karena lupa memakai jaket pandanya dan memilih jaket lama milik kakaknya waktu kecil, dengan rambutnya yang pendek, jadilah Rue terlihat mirip anak lelaki.

"Dari penampilannya juga dia ini terlihat seperti anak laki-laki, memangnya aku salah?" tanya Sora balik. Yuuya menepuk keningnya sendiri. Perasaan, ia langsung tahu Rue itu wanita sejak pertama kali ia melihat Rue. Atau mungkin matanya yang kelewat _normal_?

"TENTU SAJA SALAH, BODOH!" Yuuya memegang kedua bahu Rue, lalu menggeser Rue ke hadapan Sora.

"Lihat yang benar! Tentu saja ia seorang wanita!" Seru Yuuya kesal. Terang saja, Yuuya. Rue yang kau lihat sebelumnya dikuncir dua dan memakai jaket panda, siapapun yang melihat pasti tau kalau Rue adalah cewek.

Sora memperhatikan Rue dari atas-bawah dengan seksama, wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia meragukan fakta bahwa "Bocah di depannya ini seorang wanita".

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yuuya, masih dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sora lalu menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kuakui, aku yang salah," aku Sora, walau sebenarnya ia masih agak tidak yakin kalau Rue adalah seorang wanita.

"_Nee_, Yuuya-_nii_, dia siapa?" tanya Rue pada Yuuya sambil menunjuk Sora. Yuuya tersadar, dirinya belum memperkenalkan kedua anak itu kepada satu sama lain.

"_Etto_, Rue, Ini Sora, Sora Shiunin. Lalu, Sora, ini Rue, Rue Sawatari." Belum sempat yang lainnya berbicara, Sora sudah berkomentar duluan begitu mendengar nama Rue disebut.

"Sawatari? Rasanya … nama itu tidak asing …," sela Sora sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Rue Sawatari _nano desu_~ Shingo Sawatari _no Imoutu desu_~" kata Rue memperkenalkan diri. Sora tertegun mendengar nama "Shingo Sawatari".

"Shingo … Sawatari …." Sora menatap Yuuya. Ia tiba-tiba bertanya, "Shingo Sawatari itu siapa …?"

"_Are_? _Nee_, Yuuya-_nii_, _Onii-chan_ nggak terlalu dikenal orang, ya?" Rue malah balik bertanya. Yuya mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan tentang Shingo kepada Sora, baru Sora bisa ingat.

"Sora, ingat kapan pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Yuuya, berusaha sabar menghadapi kelambatan Sora dalam membuka kembali memori lamanya.

"Di _LDS_, 'kan?" jawab Sora.

"Iya, maksudku, cara kita bertemu," jelas Yuuya, berusaha menspesifikasi kata-katanya tadi.

"Cara? Ng …," Sora tampak berpikir, "ah! Saat aku menjadi muridmu!"

Yuuya menghela napas pasrah. Entah ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk menjelaskan kepada Sora, atau memang daya ingat Sora yang terlalu di bawah batas. Rue sendiri cuma bengong tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan dia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yuuya dan Sora. Tanpa disadari mereka, Gongenzaka dan yang lain keluar dari _YSDS_ dan kini menghampiri mereka.

"Yuuya!" Gongenzaka memanggil Yuuya, lalu merangkul pundak Yuuya dari belakang. Sora tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ah, Gon-_chan_! Kau datang tepat pada wak—"

"Namaku bukan GON-_CHAN_!" Seru Gongenzaka memotong ucapan Sora.

"Nama itu lebih cocok untukmu, lagipula kau jadi tidak terlalu menyeramkan dengan nama itu," balas Sora santai.

"APA KATAMU?! JA—"

"_Nee_, Yuuya-_nii_, yang ini siapa lagi?"

"Eh?" Gongenzaka menoleh pada Rue yang berada di samping Yuuya. "Yuuya, siapa anak ini?"

Yuuya tersenyum lebar, lalu memperkenalkan Rue pada Gongenzaka. "Gadis ini Rue Sawatari. Lalu, Rue, ini Gongenzaka, sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Rue Sawatari _nano desu_~ _yoroshiku_, Gon-_nii_!"

Dahi Gongenzaka mengerut, "G-Gon-_nii_?"

Cepat-cepat Yuuya tersenyum pada Gongenzaka, lalu menepuk lengannya.

"Sudahlah, panggilan Gon juga bagus untukmu, kok," ucap Yuuya, entah ia jujur, atau hanya berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Yuuya-_niichaaan_~" Terlihat Ayu dan yang lain menghampiri Yuuya, "_hisashiburi desu_."

"_Minna_~" sambut Yuuya.

_PLAK!_

"SAKIIIIIIT!" Yuuya langsung berjongkok memegangi kepalanya begitu merasakan _harisen_ mendarat di kepalanya. Ya, _harisen_, maka sudah pasti pelaku kekerasan kepada Yuuya itu adalah ….

"Sakit tahu, Yuzu! Mana ada orang baru datang langsung disambut dengan _harisen_!" Protes Yuuya pada sang pelaku pemukulan dengan _harisen_ itu.

"Itu untuk yang kemarin, enak saja mendadak kabur!" Omel Yuzu. Yuzu mulai gencar mengomeli Yuuya, sedangkan Yuuya hanya bisa pasrah di tempat, seperti anak yang sedang diomeli oleh ibunya. Yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pelan ujung baju Yuzu.

"Eh?" Yuzu menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat siapa yang sedang menginterupsinya memarahi Yuuya. Dilihatnya seorang bocah kecil menatapnya polos.

Rue menelengkan kepalanya, "_Onee-chan_ kenapa marah-marah?" tanya Rue sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak, Yuzu terbengong melihat bocah "laki-laki" yang masih memegang ujung bajunya.

_/Fiuh, kau menyelamatkanku, Rue!/_ Batin Yuuya lega. Yuzu menunjuk ke arah Rue, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yuuya. Ia dengan frontalnya bertanya kepada Yuuya, "Siapa anak ini, Yuuya? Adikmu yang selama ini disembunyikan, ya?"

Yuuya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "bukan! Dia in—"

"Rue Sawatari _nano desu_~ Shingo Sawatari _no Imouto desu_~" potong Rue memperkenalkan diri. Mata Yuzu melebar mendengarnya dan ….

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! SAWATARI?!" Dalam hatinya, Yuuya bersorak. Akhirnya, ada juga yang kaget setelah mendengar nama Rue Sawatari dan soal status keluarga Rue!

Rue menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "kenapa berteriak?" tanya Rue heran.

"Um, karena … kautahu kakakmu pernah … menjebakku …?" tanya Yuuya hati-hati, tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan anak yang bersamanya sejak tadi.

Rue menggeleng, "Rue nggak tahu."

_/Semoga saja dia tidak marah atau kecewa …,/ _pikir Yuuya. Berpikir mungkin cerita itu bisa diurus nanti, Yuuya pun memilih untuk mengenyampingkan masalah cerita itu.

"_Etto_ …, mungkin aku cerita nanti saja. Yang penting sekarang, di mana Shuzou-_san_?" tanya Yuuya bingung sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"_Otou-san_ di dalam, sedang bersemedi memikirkan cara agar banyak yang ingin mendaftar di _You Show Duel School_," jawab Yuzu.

"Ah! Kebetulan!" Seru Yuuya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Yuzu heran. Yuuya tak langsung menjawab, ia menarik Rue ke depan Yuzu dan memegang bahu Rue. "Rue akan menjadi murid baru di _You Show Duel School_."

Sejenak, semua hening, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yuuya. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar saura teriak dari semua orang di sana—kecuali Rue, Yuuya, dan Sora tentunya.

"EEEEH?! APAAAA?!"

"Adik dari Sawatari, mau mendaftar di sini?! Kau tidak salah, Yuuya?!" Yuzu bertanya setengah berteriak kepada Yuuya dengan nada tidak pecaya.

"Tentu saja. Iya, 'kan, Rue?" tanya Yuuya, Rue menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. "_Mochiron desu_!"

Yuzu dan Futoshi menatap Yuuya dan Rue dengan tatapan horor.

"Bohong …. Ini benar-benar membuatku menggigil …," kata Fotoshi dengan nada horor. Yuzu lalu mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Futoshi.

"Kalau _Tou-san_ dengar, pasti akan langsung ribut …," komentar Yuzu dengan nada bicara yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan nada bicara Futoshi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Rue tidak boleh jadi murid di sini?" tanya Rue heran, banyak sekali hal-hal baru dan membingungkan yang ia temui di sini. Tatsuya langsung buru-buru menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu! Boleh, kok! Sangat boleh malah!" Seru Tatsuya buru-buru.

Yuuya tersenyum riang mendengarnya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari ayahmu, Yuzu!"

"Hah? Eh? Y-ya, baiklah …," jawab Yuzu terbata-bata, rasa _shock_ masih belum hilang darinya. Masih dengan wajah antara percaya dan tidak percaya, Yuzu memandu jalan menuju ke ruangan Shuzou, tentunya dengan diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

"APA?! MAU MENDAFTAR?!" Seru Shuzou sebelum Yuuya sempat mengenalkan Rue. Yuuya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sudah ia duga, pasti Shuzou akan langsung kelewat bersemangat begitu tahu Rue mau masuk _You Show Duel School_. Apalagi kalau nanti ia tahu Rue adalah adik dari salah satu murid _Leo Duel School_, sekaligus anak dari calon _mayor_ mereka.

Rue mengangguk. "_Mochiron desu_, Rue mau mendaftar di sini," celoteh Rue pada Shuzou. Bisa dipastikan reaksi berikutnya dari Shuzou ….

"_YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Berkat teriakan menggelegar Shuzou, semua orang sampai harus menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya, be**_r_**usaha meredak teriakan ceria kelewat kencang yang keluar dari seorang bapak-bapak tua beranak satu itu. Dan tentunya hanya Rue yang kebingungan sendiri melihat reaksi Shuzou, terutama saat Shuzou mulai ribut mencari kertas pendaftaran. Terpaksa Yuzu melayangkan _harisen_-nya agar Shuzou tenang.

"WADAAAAAW! Yuzu! Teganya kau memukul Ayahmu sendiri!" Seru Shuzou dengan nada bicara berlebihan. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran Ayah dan Anak di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, pertengkaran mereka akhirnya usai.

"Baiklah, Nak. Isi kertas pendaftaran ini, dan ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Shuzou sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Rue.

"Rue Sawatari _nano desu_~" jawab Rue sambil menerima kertas tersebut. Refleks, Shuzou membatu di tempat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock setelah mendengar Rue menyebutkan namanya.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-SAWATARI?! ITU BUKANNYA NAMA KELUARGA CALON _MAYOR_ KITA?!" Seru Shuzou dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Memang, dan Rue ini anaknya. Dia juga adik dari Shingo Sawatari, murid _Leo Duel School_," terang Yuuya. Shuzou masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekpresi kaget. Tetapi tidak lama setelah itu, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi ceria dan penuh pengharapan.

"Kalau begitu … SELAMAT DATANG DI _YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL_! Akan kami pastikan Anda puas belajar di tempat ini, Rue-_sama_!" Seru Shuzou dengan penuh semangat.

"Uu, jangan pakai '-_sama_' …," keluh Rue sambil cemberut.

"Ho, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Rue-kun?" tanya Shuzou.

Alis Sora terangkat sebelah mendengar itu. "Hah? '-kun'? Anak ini perempuan, lho," koreksi Sora.

Sekali lagi, Shuzou kembali shock, kali ini penghuni yang lain ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Rue? Anak perempuan? Dengan segala tampilannya yang jelas-jelas seorang anak lelaki yang walau masih ada imutnya ini? Narator mual rasanya.

"ANAK PEREMPUAN?!"

Yuuya menutup telinganya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, nyaris saja gendang telinganya pecah. Berbeda dengan Rue yang sama sekali tidak menutup kedua telinganya, tellinganya sudah kebal terhadap teriakan dan terutama teriakan Shingo sehari-hari. Sementara itu, yang lain menunjuk bersamaan ke arah Rue dengan tatapan shock.

"Rue memang perempuan, kok," celetuk Rue membenarkan kata-kata Sora seraya memegang kedua sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya, seolah rambutnya sedang dikuncir. Dan terlihatlah wajah yang jelas-jelas seorang anak perempuan.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata banyak sekali yang tidak pernah kuketahui di dunia ini. Masih banyak keajaiban dunia ... Oke, kalau kupanggil Rue-chan saja, bagaimana?" tanya Shuzou setelah kesadarannya kembali. Rue mengangguk.

"_Yoshi_~ Jadi, Rue-_chan_, apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih masuk _You Show Duel School_~?" tanya Shuzou pada Rue dengan nada penasaran.

"Habisnya, di _LDS_ membosankan. Pembelajarannya kaku, tidak menarik. Muridnya juga menyebalkan semua," jawab Rue. Ck, ck, Rue, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika kata-kata tadi didengar oleh Kakakmu atau Reiji. Dijamin, Shingo akan mengeluarkan ceramah panjang lebar untukmu, Nak Rue.

"He, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tetapi Reiji Akaba lumayan menarik, sih. Dia bisa melakukan semua _summon_, dan dia juga kuat. Bahkan …, Yuuya mungkin hampir kalah …." Sora melirik Yuuya sedikit. Yuuya terdiam kaku di tempatnya begitu mendengar perkataan Sora. Yah, Yuuya memang tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Sora. Bagaimanapun, kata-kata Sora semuanya adalah fakta.

"Justru itu, makanya Rue memilih masuk _You Show Duel School_." Rue melirik Yuuya, "Yuuya-_nii_ cuma cerita sedikit, sih. Tapi menurut Rue, di sini lebih menarik dibandingkan _LDS_," terang Rue.

_/Alasan asli karena aku ingin mengerjai _Aniki_, sih …. Paling nantinya dia cemburu kalau tahu aku masuk _YSDS_ tempat pujaan hatinya …./_ Wah, rupanya _double trap_ masih tetap menjadi julukanmu, tega sekali dirimu pada Kakakmu.

"_Sou ka_~ Kalau soal menarik, tentunya di sini banyak. Ya, 'kan, Yuuya?" Sora menoleh ke arah Yuuya, yang kini memasang wajah kusut begitu mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Sora padanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Yuuya, hah?" tanya Yuuya kesal. Sementara itu, Sora hanya tertawa tanpa dosa mendengar pertanyaan retoris Yuuya padanya.

"Hei, memangnya Kakakmu tidak menyuruhmu masuk _LDS_?" tanya Yuzu pada Rue.

"Sempat, sih. Tapi, Rue tidak mau," jawab Rue, _/walau vas kesayangan Papa nyaris pecah …./_

"Tidak dipaksa?" tanya Yuuya heran. Setahu Yuuya, Sawatari itu orang yang suka memaksa.

"Dipaksa, kok. Tapi bisa Rue atasi," sahut Rue. _/Dengan cara mengancam akan menyebarkan foto super jelek _Aniki _…./_

Yuuya lalu menatap Rue dengan tatapan kagum. Ia lalu menepuk kedua sisi pundak Rue dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Rue dalam-dalam.

"Kau … hebat, Rue!" Seru Yuuya kagum. Yuuya …, sadarkah kau betapa cantiknya dirimu sekarang ini? Rue menyesal lupa membawa kameranya, mengingat tujuan awal ia ke sini adalah untuk menjauh dari perang.

"Sawatari yang keras kepala, bisa ditakhlukkan dengan mudahnya olehmu …, apa rahasianya?! Hubungan saudara?" tanya Yuuya, masih dengan polosnya menatapi Rue dengan tatapan kagum dan senyuman lebar. Dapat dijamin, jika Shingo ada di sana, maka ia akan pingsan karena kesilauan tatapan dan senyuman Yuuya, sang dewi pujaan hatinya. Sayang sekali, mungkin sampai saat ini, Shingo masih asyik bertengkar dengan _rival_-nya.

Sejenak, Rue bengong melihat wajah Yuuya tepat di depannya. Sungguh, betapa cantiknya sosok di depannya ini, apakah ia benar-benar seorang pria?

"Ng …, _Shiratori_," jawab Rue singkat. Yuuya menaikkan alisnya, menatap Rue dengan tatapan bingung bak polos.

"… Ng …, _shiratori_ …?" Yuzu lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, menyadari maksud Rue. Ia lalu bertanya pada Rue, "maksudnya kalian bermain _shiratori_, lalu Sawatari kalah?"

Rue mengangguk.

"Oooh, itu maksudnya …." Yuuya mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"_Omoshiroi_~ Bagaimana kalau kita main _shiratori_ juga kapan-kapan, Yuuya!" Seru Sora sambil melompat dan memeluk-meluk lengan Yuuya. Yuuya sendiri berusaha melepaskan Sora yang kini menempel bak koala di lengannya.

"Soraaaaaaaaa! Lepaaaaaaaas! Kau ini berat tahuuu!" Protes Yuuya pada Sora.

"Tunggu, kalau kau adiknya Sawatari. Kenapa kami tak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Yuzu.

"Soalnya Rue baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit."

Yuzu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap Rue dengan tatapan bingung. "Rumah Sakit? Memang kau kenapa sampai harus ada di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Yuzu heran.

"Lumpuh. 5 tahun dirawat, 3 tahun latihan bergerak dan berjalan. Soalnya Rue lahir prematur," jawab Rue.

"Oh, begitu …," gumam Yuzu mengangguk-angguk paham. Sementara di sisi lain, Yuuya dan Sora kini masih sibuk bertengakar.

"Soraaaaaaa!"

"Aku tidak mauuuuuu~!"

Ayu, Futoshi dan Tatsuya yang awalnya hanya menonton, kini saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, mereka menghampiri Rue.

"_Nee_, _nee_. Rue, kau punya _deck_?" tanya Ayu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau ber-_duel_? Berapa kali menang?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Kau adik murid _LDS_, 'kan? Berarti apa kau juga sehebat Kakakmu?" tanya Futoshi. Dan diikuti pertanyaan beruntun lain dari mereka.

"Hei, satu-satu. Rue jadi pusing nanti," kata Yuzu berusaha menengahi. Namun, jawaban Rue hanya satu dan mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan beruntun tersebut.

"Bahkan aku baru tak tahu sedikitpun tentang _Duel Monster_." Dengan jawaban Rue itu, semua orang di ruangan itu sukses membatu di tempat sambil menatap Rue dengan tatapan tidak percaya—tentunya kecuali Yuuya dan Sora yang masih sibuk bertengkar.

"Kau … tak tahu apa pun?" tanya Gongenzaka memastikan, Rue mengangguk, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa bocah itu berbohong.

Yuzu lalu menoleh ke arah Ayahnya. Ia lalu berkata, "Sepertinya … kita perlu sedikit perjuangan keras untuk anggota baru kita, _Tou-san_ …."

Shuzou tak menjawab, ia terlalu _shock_ mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Rue.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan …?" tanya Tatsuya, masih tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Tidak, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat _duel_ secara langsung. Hanya dari TV, itu pun hanya sekilas," sahut Rue.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Yuuya yang akan mengajarimu nanti~!" Sora tiba-tiba ikut menanggapi pembicaraan sambil menarik-narik sebelah lengan Yuuya dengan seenaknya. Yuuya sendiri hanya memasang wajah kesal karena Sora seenaknya saja menarik-nariknya.

"Lepaskan akuuuu!" Seru Yuuya frustasi, tidak mengerti cara apa lagi yang harus digunakannya agar Sora tidak mengganggunya.

"Anu …," sela Rue, semua memandang ke arahnya.

"_Doushita no_, Rue?" tanya Yuzu.

"Rue belum tahu nama kalian semua."

"Ah, benar juga!" Yuzu menepuk keningnya pelan. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kebodohannya, "kalau begitu, perkenalkan, namaku Hiiragi Yuzu, sahabat dari Yuuya sejak kecil," terang Yuzu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu, aku Hiiragi Shuzou, pemilik _You Show Duel School_ ini, sekaligus ayah dari Yuzu!" Shuzou memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada riang tipikalnya.

"Nah, untuk Sora dan Gongenzaka, aku yakin kau sudah mengenal mereka. Lalu, kalau anak-anak itu, Ayu, Futoshi, dan Tatsuya," Yuzu menunjuk Ayu, Futoshi, dan Tatsuya secara bergantian.

"_Hajimemashite_!" Seru Ayu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Semoga kau betah di sini. Aku yakin di sekolah ini banyak hal yang menyenangkan," kata Tatsuya meyakinkan Rue. Entah tujuannya promosi, basa-basi, atau bentuk formalitas baginya untuk bersikap sopan pada orang yang baru di kenalnya. Hei, kalau diam saja namanya tak sopan, 'kan?

"Semoga kita semua bisa berteman baik!" Futoshi berucap dengan nada bicara kelewat riang yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Mohon bimbingannya~" balas Rue. Awal yang baik pada kemunculan Rue di _You Show Duel School_. Yah, semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk di hari pertama Rue, misalnya seperti ….

_BRAK!_

"ADIK DURHAKA!"

… kedatangan Shingo yang ingin membalas tindakan Adiknya karena membawa Yuuya pergi dengan seenaknya ….

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, perlu diingat kelincahan Rue. Dalam sekejap pula ia ngumpet di belakang Yuuya.

"Yuuya-_niiiiii_! _Onii-chan_ mau marahin Rue!" Rengek Rue. Tetapi tanpa mempedulikan Rue yang sibuk berlindung pada Yuuya, Shingo lalu mengomel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Rue.

"KAU INI! ADIK MACAM APA KAU, MEMBIARKAN KAKAKNYA MENDERITA SENDIRIAN MENGHADAPIN MUSUH DI TENGAH KISAH PERCINTA—!" Sayang, sebelum Shingo sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, Yuuya sudah memanggil Shingo sambil memasang tatapan tajam.

"Sawatari …, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu mengomeli Rue, tetapi … tidak baik kalau mengomeli saudara sendiri seperti itu, 'kan …?" Dan tentunya, Yuuya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada bicara dan tatapan mata setajam silet. Yah, walau mau setajam apa, tetap saja, di mata Shingo, itu salah satu wujud kecantikan dari Yuuya. Melihat wajah dewi tepat di hadapannya, mau tak mau Shingo kembali memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Beruntunglah dirimu Rue, karena dirimu punya bodyguard tidak resmi secantik Yuuya.

_PLAK!_

Belum sampai semenit Shingo berada di alam bawah sadarnya, _harisen_ milik Yuzu sudah melayang ke kepalanya.

"WADAW! SAKIT TAHU! DASAR CEWEK KASAR!" Seru Shingo pada Yuzu, penuh dengan kekesalan. Sedangkan Yuzu sendiri, ia manatap Shingo dengan tatapan tak nyaman dan sedikit kesal.

"Hentikan berwajah bodoh seperti itu, menjijikkan tahu!" Seru Yuzu. Yah, Yuzu, kau baru melihatnya mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu sekali ini. Baru sekali saja sudah tidak tahan, apalagi Rue yang mungkin melihatnya hampir setiap saat.

_/Untuk yang ke-56. 234 kalinya aku melihat wajah _Aniki _yang jelek itu …. _Thanks for you_, Yuzu-_nee_. Kau benar-benar penyelamat,/_ batin Rue.

"_Nee_, _Onii-chan_. Rue, 'kan, cuman pengen ke sini untuk mendaftar. Tapi _Onii-chan_ nggak pernah mau ngantar Rue. Ya, udah, Rue sama Yuuya-_nii_," terang Rue.

"Tidak mau mengantar?" tanya Yuuya seraya melirik Shingo. Sedangkan Shingo yang sepertinya hanya mendengar kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Rue, membatu di tempat. Tubuhnya bergetar-getar, yang lainnya menatapnya bingung. Setelah itu, Shingo berteriak.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! COBA KAUULANGI UCAPANMU ITU SEKALI LAGI!" Seru Shingo dengan nada penuh amarah. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Sementara itu, bukannya takut atau apa, Rue hanya menatap Shingo dengan tatapan—sok—polos.

"Kenapa harus diulang? Telingamu—tuli—bermasalah, ya, _Onii-chan_? Rue bilang Rue cuman pengen ke sini untuk mendaftar. Tapi _Onii-chan_ nggak pernah mau ngantar Rue. Ya, udah, Rue sama Yuuya-_nii_. Men-daf-tar," ulang Rue. Bagus, Rue, tentu kau akan kembali mendapatkan omelan beserta ceramahan khusus dari Kakakmu karena tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk masuk _LDS_.

"APA?! AKU 'KAN SUDAH MENYURUHMU MASUK _LDS_! KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH MASUK SINI?! KAU MEMANG SENGAJA MEMBUATKU NAIK DARAH, YA?! KAU PASTI SENGAJA MAU MENGGANGGU KISAH CINTA—!" Lagi-lagi, sebelum Shingo menyelesaikan omelan panjang lebarnya, seseorang sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Kisah cinta dengan siapa?" Tentunya, semua orang lalu menoleh ke seorang bocah kecil, sang sumber suara. Sosok itu, Sora, hanya dengan santainya menjilat lolipopnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"A …. Kisah cinta antara _Onii-chan_ dengan '_Pendulum Card_' …," jawab Rue, dengan nada yang—nyaris tak ada yang menyadari—mencurigakan. Tentunya Sora tahu apa maksudnya, entah dengan yang lain. Siapa sangka, kata-kata Rue membuat otak Yuuya berpikir lain. Yuuya lalu melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Shingo.

"Sawatari …, kau tidak bermaksud mencuri kartuku lagi, 'kan …?" tanya Yuuya dengan nada mengancam.

"Hah? Me—" Belum sempat Shingo menyahut, Rue sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

"_Daijoubu_, Yuuya-_nii_. _Onii-chan_ pasti Rue awasin, dicuri pun ntar Rue balikin." Rue melirik Shingo, "lagipula asal tahu—mengancam—'kelemahan' _Onii-chan_, _Onii-chan_ tidak akan bisa mencurinya …."

Yuuya menghela napas lega. Ternyata ia punya malaikat—ralat—iblis penyelamat.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Rue," ucap Yuuya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, yang tentunya membuat Shingo tercengang kagum. Sayang, sebuah suara mengacaukan suasana manis antara Yuuya dan Rue.

"_Eeeee_? Yuuya, bagaimana bisa kaupercaya pada Gadis ini, sedangkan kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Sora dengan nada sok polos sekaligus tidak percaya. Yuuya hanya menatap Sora dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau itu mencurigakan tahu. Memang apa yang membuatku harus percaya padamu, hah?" tanya Yuuya dengan nada kejam.

Ups, Yuuya …, hati-hati …, di belakangmu, Yuzu kini sudah siap dengan _harisen_ kesayangannya, dan ….

_PLAK!_

"SAKIIIIIT!" Rue langsung ngumpet di belakang Shingo, kaget akan aksi Yuzu. Jeritan tersebut mampu membangunkan Shingo dari alam bawah sadarnya, terlihat di depannya Yuuya yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Timbullah jiwa ksatria dalam diri Shingo.

"Hoi, cewek kasar! Apa-apaan kau sampai memukuli Yuuya-_kun_? Kau membuat Adikku takut!"

Rue mengernyit mendengar kata "takut". _/Aku dimanfaatkan …./_

Yuuya lalu ikut menimpali kata-kata Shingo, "Dasar, _Strong Onna_! Sakit tahu! Bahkan Sawatari saja sampai tahu kalau kau itu cewek kasar!"

Mendengar kata-kata Yuuya, api kemarahan di sekitar Yuzu semakin membara, membuat Yuuya merinding ketakutan dan mengikuti Rue bersembunyi di belakang Shingo. Melihat itu, Ayu dan yang lain juga ikut ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Gongenzaka. Shuzou sendiri ngumpet entah di mana, sedangkan Sora tetap asyik mengemut permennya.

"Kalian berdua …." Yuzu terlihat bagaikan iblis wanita dengan kedutan besar di dahinya. _Harisen_ kesayangannya siap dilayangkan kembali. Yuuya dan Shingo menelan ludah mereka. Saking tegangnya, wajah mereka terasa kaku begitu melihat Yuzu yang sudah bersiap melayangkan _harisen_-nya.

_/Matilah kami berdua …,/_ pikir Yuuya dan Shingo bersamaan.

Akan lebih baik jika adegan selanjutnya tidak dilihat, berbahaya bagi anak di bawah umur. Kita lihat saja yang berikutnya, yakni saat benjolan bertingkat terpajang di kepala Yuuya dan Shingo. Sementara Rue dan Sora, mereka hanya menatapi kedua remaja itu dengan tatapan—sok—polos mereka. Sementara yang lainnya—selain Yuzu—mengelilingi Yuuya dan Shingo dan menatapi mereka dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Yuuya-_niichan_, _daijoubu_?" tanya Ayu.

"Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah dihajar oleh _Stong-Onna _seperti—!" Sayang, sebelum Yuuya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah mendapat senyuman maut dari sang pelaku tindakan kekerasan. Yuuya pun langsung ciut dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Gongenzaka pada Shingo. Belum sempat Shingo menjawab, Rue sudah memotongnya lebih dulu. "_Daijoubu_, _Onii-chan_ itu tahan banting, kok. Dia baik-baik saja."

Shingo sebetulnya ingin mengomel saat mendengar ucapan Rue. Tetapi, mengingat Yuuya ada di tempatnya yang sama dengannya, Shingo membalas, "Hahaha! Benar! _Kono Neo _Sawatari, selalu tahan banting! Wahahahaha!"

_/Kalimatmu mencurigakan …,/ _batin Rue dan Sora bersamaan.

"Serius?" tanya Tatsuya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Shingo masih tertawa dengan tawa canggung.

"Serius, sudah kubilang, _Neo_ Sawatari itu tahan banting! Huahahaha!"

"Ngomong-ngomong _Onii-chan_ ke sini mau ngapain?" tanya Rue. Shingo menghentikan tawa anehnya, lalu menatap Rue dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, 'kan?! Kalau aku pulang tanpamu, Ayah bisa ribut lagi dan mengomeliku semalaman!" Seru Shingo dengan nada kesal.

"Rupanya baik juga, ya. Rue kira _Onii-chan_ nggak bakal mau jemput Ru—"

_PLETAK!_

Dan jitakan dari sang Kakak tercinta sukses mendarat di kepala Rue. Dengan kesal, Shingo bertanya kepada Rue, "Maksudnya apa, hah?"

Rue tak menjawab, ia justru memegang kepalanya. "Uu …. Huwaaaaaaa!" Dan tangisan Rue pun pecah ….

Begitu Rue menangis, Yuuya langsung berjongkok dan memeluk Rue, berusaha menenangkannya. Shingo sendiri, ia hanya kelabakan bingung. Setelah itu, Shingo dengan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yuuya dan Yuzu.

"Kakak macam apa kau …?" Yuzu memandang Shingo dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Tidak seharusnya seorang kakak membuat adiknya menangis, 'kan …?" tanya Yuuya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Shingo menelan ludanya. Habislah ia ….

Di lain pihak, Sora hanya bisa menahan tawanya saja melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya. Mungkin hanya Sora yang menyadari _double trap_ pada diri Rue, terlebih saat—dan mungkin hanya Sora sendiri—melihat cengiran usil Rue yang sempat terlihat di sela tangisannya. Nyaris tidak terlihat karena tertutupi Yuuya. Rue menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Yuuya, kedua tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya. Sementara Shingo, ia mulai melangkah mundur karena Yuzu kembali memegang _harisen_-nya. Terlebih, kali ini, Gongenzaka juga ikut.

"Sa-wa-ta-riiiii …!"

"Beraninya kau membuat anak kecil menangis! _Kono otoko_, Gongenzaka, tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Dan … dimulailah kejar-kejaran antara Shingo, Yuzu, dan Gongenzaka di bangunan _You Show Duel School_ itu …. Tak lupa Shuzou yang panik karena ayunan _harisen_ Yuzu nyaris merusak banyak barang berharga di _You Show Duel School_. Yuuya tak ikut karena sibuk menenangkan Rue, dibantu oleh Ayu, Futoshi dan Tatsuya.

"AAAAAAAAAH! KALIAAAAAAN! HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Hanya itu yang bisa diteriakkan Shuzou saat Yuzu merusak barang-barang di bangunan _You Show Duel School_ itu.

Selang waktu tak lama, akhirnya aksi kejar-kejaran tersebut selesai. Rue juga sudah tidak menangis lagi. Yuuya yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Rue, kaget begitu melihat ke sekitarnya. _You Show Duel School_ kini terlihat seperti ….

"Eh, habis ada badai atau gempa bumi, ya?" tanya Yuuya dengan polosnya. Rue sendiri melirik Shingo, dan nyaris tergelak tawa melihat Shingo yang sekarat di lantai.

"Lho, Sawatari kenapa?" tanya Yuuya bingung. Yuuya lalu berjalan menghampiri Shingo, dan mengangkat leher dan kepala Shingo dengan kedua lengannya.

"_Oi_, Sawatari, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Yuuya khawatir. Mendengar suara dewinya memanggil, Shingo mendongak sedikit, berusaha melihat wajah pemilik suara yang mengkhawatirkannya.

_/Apa aku … sedang berada di surga …? Kenapa bisa ada bidadari di depanku …?/_ Shingo, kujamin, jika Rue mendengar suara hatimu itu, ia akan langsung heboh menertawaimu. Di samping ia akan heboh mentertawakanmu, Bocah itu juga tetap nyamuk dalam kisah cintamu. Tapi untungnya Rue mau berbaik hati membiarkan Shingo merasakan surga, toh, neraka tetap berada di sekeliling Kakaknya.

"_Oi_, Sawatari! Sawatari!" Yuuya mulai berteriak dengan nada khawatir. Di belakang Yuuya, Yuzu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar setengah kesal melihat adegan di depannya. Bagi Yuzu, ia seperti sedang melihat adegan yang ada di drama-drama romansa yang pernah ditonton olehnya dan Ayahnya dulu, saat ia masih kecil.

Mendengar suara Yuuya memanggilnya, Shingo lalu sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Begitu melihat wajah Yuuya tepat di hadapannya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Yuu-Yuuya-_kun_ …?" Yuuya tersenyum bersyukur begitu mendengar Shingo bersuara dan memanggil namanya.

"_Yokatta_! Ternyata kau baik-baik saja!" Seru Yuuya senang. Dan, tanpa Yuuya sadari, Shuzou kini sibuk merekami adegan di depannya.

_/Siapa tahu bisa dijadikan drama, lalu bisa untuk mempromosikan _You Show Duel School_! Judulnya, "Cinta Terlarang Antara Siswa _LDS_ dan Siswa _YSDS_"!/_ Ya, ampun …. Judul macam apa itu, Shuzou?! Apa kau tidak punya judul yang lebih bermutu dari itu, hah?!

Tetapi, tenang saja, Shuzou. Murid barumu mendukung, kok. Asal janji memberikan _copy_-annya. Itupun jika aktor kita bisa bertahan lebih lama ….

_Plek!_

Tangan Shingo kini menempel di pipi Yuuya. Yuuya hanya bisa menatap Shingo dengan wajah bingung, sementara itu Shingo mulai memasang wajah serius.

"Yuuya …." Perlahan, Shingo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yuuya. Semakin mendekat …, semakin mendekat …, dan lama-lama ….

_PLAK!_

"KAU! KAU INGIN MENODAI YUUYA, YA?!" Yak, _harisen_ Yuzu kembali mendarat tepat di kepala Shingo …. Benjolan di kepala Shingo pun menjadi tingkat 6 dan kesadarannya kali ini bisa ditebak, melayang ke dunia sana. Turut berduka cita …. Sementara itu, Sora dan Rue harus mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"Sepertinya …, lama-lama …, tempat ini akan jadi tempat pertumpahan darah …," tukas Tatsuya dengan nada khawatir. Ayu sendiri malah tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Tatsuya.

"Santai saja, Tatsuya! Hal ini sudah sangat biasa, kok!" Ayu berkata seakan sama sekali tidak ada korban yang tumbang akibat Yuzu dan _harisen_-nya tersayang.

"Lagipula, selama _harisen_ itu tidak melayang ke kita, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" Futoshi, kejam sekali dirimu. Jadi kau sejak tadi berbahagia di atas penderitaan Shingo dan Yuuya, huh?

"Toh, yang menjadi korban tahan banting, kok …." celetuk Sora, Rue mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara itu, Shuzou panik sendiri melihat kelakuan Anak gadis semata wayangnya.

"HUAAAAA! KALAU AKU DITUNTUT POLISI KARENA YUZU MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN PADA ANAK CALON _MAYOR_ KOTA INI, BAGAIMANA?! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"_Daijoubu nano desu_~ Rue bakal ngebela kalo dituntut," celetuk Rue. Shuzou lalu menepuk kedua sisi bahu Rue, lalu menatapnya dengan air mata masih mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"RUE-_CHAAAN_! KAU MEMANG PENYELAMATKUUUUUU!" Sepertinya Shuzou melupakan kalau Rue tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang _Duel Monster_ dan juga Rue termasuk anak yang susah diajari ….

Di lain pihak, kini Yuuya berusaha menghentikan kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Yuzu terhadap Shingo.

"_Oi_, Yuzu! Hentikan! Kasihan Sawatari!" Seru Yuuya membela Shingo. Yuzu melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu mendengus kesal. Yah, kalau Yuuya yang minta, apa boleh buat, 'kan?

Yuuya berjongkok di hadapan Shingo, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sawatari, kau tidak apa-apa …?" Jantung Shingo terasa berdegup dua kali lebih kencang begitu melihat tatapan Yuuya dan mendengar suara lembutnya. Mengingat ia harus menjaga _image_ di depan Yuuya, Shingo mulai mempraktekkan saran yang selalu diwanti-wanti oleh Adiknya tersayang padanya.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa! _Neo_ Sawatari, 'kan, tahan banting!"

_/Kalimatmu mencurigakan, tuh …./_ batin Sora.

"_Onii-chan_, ayo pulang." Merasakan tarikan di ujung seragamnya, Shingo menoleh ke belakang. Rue kini menarik ujung seragam Shingo dengan wajah—sok—polosnya. Shingo menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya dengan wajah pasrah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, pulang, sebelum Papa menelpon polisi karena mengira kita diculik atau apa." Shingo sudah paham betul kelakuan Ayahnya, karena itulah ia memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan Rue. Ayahnya terkadang terlalu berlebihan …, bahakan melebihi Anak lelaki sang Ayah sendiri ….

Shingo berdiri, lalu menggandeng tangan Rue.

"_Minna_~ Rue pulang dulu, besok ke sini lagi," pamit Rue.

"Kau akan ke sini diantar Sawatari? Atau perlu kujemput?" Oh, Yuuya, betapa baik hatinya dirimu, bagai Bidadari yang turun dari khayangan ke hadapan Sawatari bersaudara itu.

Rue tak menjawab, bocah itu justru melirik kakaknya. Diantar atau tidak, tergantung orangnya. Yuuya ikut menatap ke arah Shingo. Shingo sendiri, ia bingung harus bicara apa.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sawatari …?" tanya Yuuya dengan nada bingung. Dan, karena merasa ini kesempatan untuk mendekati Yuuya, Shingo akhirnya menjatuhkan keputusannya.

"_Ano_, sebenarnya …, aku agak buta arah …. Yuuya-kun, apa kau mau …, menemaniku mengantar Rue ke sini …?" tanya Sawatari dengan nada ragu dan sok polos. Dan, itu memang kenyataan. Ia sebenarnya memang tidak hapal jalan menuju ke _You Show Duel School_. Itu pertama kalinya ia ke sana, dan ia juga tadi harus tersasar beberapa kali di jalan sebelum sampai ke _Duel School_ itu. Tak sepenuhnya bohong, walau ada alasan lain.

"Uu~ Rue juga maunya bareng Yuuya-_nii_~" sambung Rue. Yuuya tersenyum lebar bak bidadari kepada dua bersaudara Sawatari itu.

"_Yoshi_~! Bailah~! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok~!" Yuuya mengeluarkan senyum berseri-seri khasnya. Jantung Shingo kembali berdegup kencang melihat senyuman Yuuya.

_/Dia ini bidadari, ya?!/_ Seru Shingo pada dirinya sendiri.

_/Bodohnya aku, kenapa di saat ini lupa bawa kamera?/_ batin Rue, menyesali diri. Hanya saja, perlu diingat yang menyukai senyuman manis Yuuya bukan hanya mereka.

_Klik!_

Mendengar suara aneh itu, semua langsung menoleh ke arah jendela. Sayang, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah pohon besar tanpa ada seuatu kejanggalan apa pun pada pohon itu.

_/Mungkin hanya halusinasi …,/_ pikir mereka, keculi Rue dan Sora tentunya. Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi, Rue dan Sora telah menyadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi sedang mengintai mereka.

_/_Yes_! Gajiku pasti akan dinaikkan setelah ini!/_ _Ara_, ternyata … ia salah satu bawahan Reiji yang sepertinya dijanjikan kenaikan gaji kalau mendapat berbagai foto Yuuya yang lumayan berkualitas ….

_/Pantes, memang aneh Reiji-_nii _tak ada di sini setelah perang. Rupanya …./ _Rue mendengus pelan.

_/Yuuya, kharismamu memang terlalu tinggi …,/_ pikir Sora.

"_Aa_, kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu …." Shingo berucap dengan enggan. Tentunya, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yuuya-_kun_ tercintanya. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak ingin terjadi keributan di kota karena Ayahnya.

"_Jaa_, _nee_~" Rue melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain, seraya mengikuti Shingo berjalan keluar. Yuuya dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangan mereka kepada kedua bersaudara Sawatari itu.

"_Mata ashita_~!"

Akhir yang baik untuk Rue dan Shingo. Di sisi lain, Shingo bersyukur adiknya masuk _You Show Duel School_, tentunya kesempatan bisa bertemu Yuuya akan selalu ada. Walau ia harus berpura-pura menentang, sih, tadinya. Kalau ia langsung menunjukkan kalau ia menerima masuknya Rue ke _You Shouw Duel School_, yang ada malah, ia bisa dicurigai oleh para "penghuni" _Duel School_ itu.

Dan entah apa ada yang menyadari atau tidak, rekaman drama "Cinta Terlarang Antara Siswa _LDS_ dan Siswa _YSDS_" telah dicuri oleh Rue. Rue sudah pergi jauh dari sana bersama Shingo, dan … semua orang—selain Yuuya tentunya—yang sama sekali akan keberadaan rekaman itu, baru menyadari hilangnya rekaman laknat tersebut ketika Yuzu bertanya mengenai rekaman itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Tou-san_, mana rekaman tadi? Dan, mau kau apakan rekaman itu, hah?" tanya Yuzu dengan nada curiga. Shuzou meraba-raba kantung celananya. Wajah Shuzou langsung memucat begitu menyadari … rekaman itu hilang ….

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

**.**

**.**

_**-End for the Story-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N (Runa Mutou):**

Pret, akhirnya jadi juga.

**.**

**A/N (Gia-XY):**

_Collab_ kedua. Walau saya salah satu pembuat _FanFic _ini, saya sebenarnya rada penasaran, bagaimana pertarungan Shingo dan Reiji berakhir tadi. Semoga berakhir tanpa ada kerusakan apa pun ... Terus, apaan, tuh, Rue _Alert_? Maksudnya, _alert _buat jaga-jaga, biar kalian gak baca sambl makan atau minum versi kami. (Shingo: WOI! _ALERT _MACAM APA ITU?!)

**.**

**T**_**ranslate **_**Bahasa Jepang (Di-**_**translate**_** sebisa dan sepasnya):**

_-Nii/Onii-chan/Nii-chan_: Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki

_-san_: Panggilan yang dipakai untuk memanggil orang yang baru dikenal, orang dengan posisi lebih tinggi, atau kadang dipakai hanya untuk menjaga kesopanan

_Nee_: Hei

_Etto_:Yah/Um

Rue Sawatari _nano desu_: Aku Rue Sawatari

Shingo Sawatari _no Imouto desu_: Adik dari Shingo Sawatari

_Are_: Eh

_-chan_: Panggilan yang dipakai untuk memanggil seorang perempuan

_Yoroshiku_: Mohon bantuannya

_Hisashiburi desu_: Lama tidak berjumpa

_Minna_: Semuanya

_Harisen_: Kipas kertas

_Onee-chan/-nee_: Sebutan untuk kakak perempuan

_Otou-san/Tou-san_: Ayah

_Mochiron desu_: Tentu saja

_Yatta!_: _Yes_!/Bagus!

_-sama_: Panggilan yang dipakai untuk memanggil orang berkedudukan tinggi atau sangat dihormati

_Yoshi_: Baiklah

_Aniki_: Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki paling tua

_Sou ka_: Oh, Begitu

_Shiratori_: Sambung kata

_Omoshiroi_: Menarik

_Doushita no_: Ada apa

_Hajimemashite_: Perkenalkan/Salam kenal

_Daijoubu/Daijoubu nano desu_: Tidak apa-apa

_-kun_: Panggilan yang dipakai untuk memanggil seorang laki-laki

_Onna_: Wanita

_Kono Neo_ Sawatari: _Neo_/New Sawatari ini (_Kono_ yang dipakai oleh Shingo bermaksud untuk meninggikan kedudukan dirinya sendiri)

_Kono otoko_: Lelaki ini (Sepertinya sama dengan _kono_ yang dipakai oleh Shingo)

_Yokatta_: Syukurlah/Aku senang

_Ano_: Itu/Um

_Jaa_: Sampai jumpa

_Mata ashita_: Sampai berjumpa besok lagi


End file.
